


Feeling Hopeless

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 4





	Feeling Hopeless

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Emu stood on the roof sobbing. He stared out at the city through tear filled eyes, his mind wandering a few different directions at once.

“Emu?” Parad materialized beside him. He steeled himself against the pain coming through the bond. “Are you alright?”

“I’m.. fine..” Emu wiped at his eyes and tried to smile.

“Liar. Now spill before I get Nico up here.”

“Three of my patients died this week...”

Parad froze. “I’m sorry, Emu.”

He shook his head, “It’s not your fault. If I did more maybe they’d have made it..”

“You stop that! I know you, Emu. You probably did more than anyone to save them. And I’m sure they would say the same.”

“I could be a better doctor! I could have put even more into trying to help! I’m useless at this... The only thing I’m good at is CR and that’s because it’s video games... I should have just stuck to those instead of going to medical school,” Emu cried.

Parad stalked over and punched him. “You idiot! How many people did you save before you discovered CR existed? By yourself?”

Emu breathed hard and stared at him in shock. “I..”

“You aren’t good at CR because it’s video games, you’re good because you  _ care _ . You care enough to risk your life to save people.”

Emu nodded slowly, “I just want to help everyone, and when I can’t.. It’s just so hard.”

Parad flopped to the roof and lay down. “Believe me, I know. That’s the whole reason you gave me my wake up call, remember?”

Emu sat beside him and sighed, “Yeah..”

“You’re still an overachiever. You have to learn to let go. Unless you made a mistake, none of their deaths are your fault.”

Emu nodded again, “I know, it’s just so hard to not blame myself.”

“You have nothing to blame yourself for. Unlike me.”

“You’re alright, Parad. You learned and became a better person.”

“Doesn’t make up for all the lives I took. Why didn’t you kill me that day?”

“Because, you have the right to atone for what you did.” He answered softly. 

“What if I hadn’t come back? What if I’d continued? Would you have destroyed me like Graphite was?”

“I don’t know.”

Parad fell silent, his eyes fixed on the clouds. After a few minutes, he asked “You okay now?”

“I think so. Thank you,” Emu wrapped an arm around his bugster.

“No problem. You’re no fun when you’re depressed. Makes me want to hit things.”

Emu chuckled softly, “Sorry.”

Parad grinned. “Come on. I need help planning my revenge on Lazer.”

Emu raised an eyebrow before laughing. “Alright.”

Parad grabbed his hand and disappeared.


End file.
